Time is Running Out
by by-poons
Summary: Syaoran is suffering a terrible disease. One day Sakura left him at home to watch a concert. She don't know what's going to happen to him when she's away...


**TIME IS RUNNING OUT**

A little notes… I don't own CCS and its characters and Muse songs (Boring disclaimer lines). And second, this is my first short romance story without much humor essence (or maybe not at all?). Hope you'll like it. Yeah... some lines may sound so boring and gross. Sorry.  
I got the idea from Muse's song titled the same with this fic. I'd like to thank Aizu-chan to help me with the plot, and you for reading! Reviews, critics, comments, flames, and other stuffs are welcome.The lyrics are the texts in italic.

* * *

"I'll go to watch a concert," she said, "I'll be right back."  
"Okay," he said slowly.  
"If you need any help please call me," she said. She gazed at him. He was a tough and strong boy. But he's really weak now; he doesn't even have enough strength to stand up.

The disease ruined him.

"Don't you worry about me," he smiled to comfort her worries, "Muse is your favorite band, right? Just enjoy the concert."  
"…Okay," she said, "Take care."

She walked out to her friend who is waiting outside.  
"Sakura-chan, shall we go now?"  
"Yes, Tomoyo-chan. Let's go. And make this quick."  
"Okay… You sure worry about Syaoran a lot, aren't you?"  
"Of course I do!"

Few minutes later, Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at the concert.  
"Damn it!! It's so crowded here!"  
"That's what happens in concert shows, Sakura."  
"Hey, it's starting!"  
"Yes!! That's Matt! My cute Matt!!! I love you! Ahhh, that's Chris! Kyaaa he's so damn cool!! Look there! That's Dom! OMG, so handsome!"  
"You're so noisy, Tomoyo-chan… Hey, this must be 'Supermassive Black Hole'!"

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer  
Oh baby can't you hear me moan_

Back at home, the hard time begins for Syaoran. He felt so painful and hurt.  
He reached out for his medicine, but it's too far.

"Oh, it ends so soon…"  
"It's just the first song, Sakura."  
"Yeah, here goes another one!"

_I am waiting patiently  
I'll wait for a sign_

He tried to move his body. Little by little, he finally reached the bottle. He waved his hand and dropped the bottle. It fell down the table and broke.  
The liquid spread over the carpet.

"Damn it…"

_And you know damn well  
That this is wrong  
I will still lay down my life for you_

"I love this song, Sakura!"  
"Yep, it's nice. But it's also not my favorite…"

While Sakura is having fun, Syaoran is suffering.  
It's really hard for him to breathe, and it's a lot harder to move his hand.

"Sakura…"

He reached out for the cellphone, which is not really far from him. But for him, it is far.

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted_

He finally reached the phone. He quickly dialed up Sakura's number.

_Now that you know I'm trapped…  
You'd never dream of breaking this fixation_

"This song is my favorite!" yelled Sakura, "Oh yeah!"  
The music is really loud. The voice and the drum can be clearly heard.   
The audience jumped and shouted.  
"This is great!" she yelled.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

And of course, this is not great for Syaoran at all.

"Hoe… I'm sorry, but I'm away. Please leave a message after this sound!"  
"Damn…" whispered Syaoran.

_I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms  
I just wanted to hold_

Syaoran quickly typed up a text message with all the strength remained.

_Declare this as an emergency  
Come on and spread the sense of urgency  
And put us through_

"Oh my, that was great!"  
"You're right. There're still more songs!"

_No one's gonna take me alive  
Time has come to make things right..._

"Oh, I totally forgot about Syaoran!" yelled Sakura.  
"I think he'll be fine at home," said Tomoyo.  
"I'll call to make sure-"

--One missed call. One message received.--

"Who will that be?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Let's see…" said Sakura. After she read it, she gasped and dropped her cell phone.

--Sakura, sorry if I disturbed you. I just want to say I love you. Because I don't think after this I can say it anymore.  
-Syaoran--

"Sakura…?"  
"No… this can't be…" Sakura quickly ran away, as fast as she could, to his house.

_You and I must fight for our rights  
You and I must fight to survive…_

After a few minutes of running, she arrived. Without any pause she rushed inside.  
She found there Syaoran, grabbing a bottle of poison and about to drink it.

"Syaoran! What are you doing!?" Sakura screamed and pushed Syaoran.  
"… Sakura…" he said slowly.  
"I… I'm so sorry…" she hugged him and start crying, "This is my fault… I'm sorry…"  
"… I, I can't take it anymore… It's hurting me…"  
"But you mustn't do something stupid like this…" cried Sakura. She saw Syaoran's medicine that spread over the carpet.  
"...I'll take you to the doctor!"  
"...It's no use," he whispered.  
"If we don't try to do something, nothing will happen! I'll take you to the doctor, wether you wish or not!  
...because I don't want you to die."

Then Sakura took Syaoran who is very weak. She put him on her back and walks with all her strength. While they were walking, they passed the concert.

_Don't waste your time  
Or time will waste…_  
…_You._

"…Sakura… I can't… I really can't take this anymore…" he let go of Sakura and fell down.  
"…Syaoran!" Sakura ran knelt beside him.

_Fear and panic in the air   
I want to be free from desolation and despair  
And I feel like everything I saw being swept away…  
Well I refuse to let you go…_  
…_When will this loneliness be over…?_

"… Sakura… Thanks for everything… I love you. I hope… we can meet in Heaven… And we'll be a happy family there… I promise you…" he whispered weakly.  
"No… no! Don't go Syaoran! I still need you…! No…!!!"

Syaoran closed his eyes. And Sakura knew, it means farewell between him and her.  
"...Syaoran..."

_Don't be afraid…__  
I will take the blow for you  
I have had recurring nightmares  
That I was loved for who I am  
And missed the opportunity to be a better man…_


End file.
